


Of Praise and Failures

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, Yandere Elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "could I request Elliot from Stardew Valley praising a captive boyfriend?"





	Of Praise and Failures

“You’re doing so wonderfully lately.”

The touch to your hair, the loving strokes, it’s almost enough to make you forget what’s happened to you, and where you are. You lean into Elliot’s touch because you know that it’s the only human contact you’ll get for a while, and it feels so, so good when he praises you like this.

It almost makes up for the fact you haven’t left the cabin in weeks, almost makes up for the fact you haven’t  _seen_ anyone else in weeks.

“Elliot…” There’s only so far you can lean up before the cruel reality hits you, you’re pulled back by the chains attached to your wrists, and ankles, pinned to the bed.

When reality comes crashing down Elliot can see it, he can see the change from content,happy, and  _love_ , to panic, and fear. He hates this part. 

“Shh, hush now darling.” 

His attempts at comfort, soft kisses to your face, are only met with struggle and panicked whimpers.

“You  **were** doing so good!”

It’s worse when Elliot looses his temper. He’s only ever lost it around you, because of you. You loved him once, and you can do it again! He knows you can. The two of you are meant to be together, you just didn’t understand.

He’d keep you here until you did. Until you loved him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
